User talk:Myles.
Hey dude Firstly, hi man! I remember seeing you around. As for the thing about MAD and having an account here, well, if you create an account on any wiki, that is applied everywhere around Wikia. In other words, by making an account on MAD, you also have an account on EEnE, Marvel–pretty much any wiki on Wikia you care to name. Anyhoo, just dropped by to say hello. . Well, about the sig thing, you need to have a good knowledge of wiki coding. Fortunately, Jspyster1 and Dorkster posted an account of how to do it on Agent M's talk page. If you look at my user page, you can find the link, or I could design it for you–tell me basically how you would want it to look. For example, if you wanted something in 16-point Turquoise/Blue Times New Roman, you would do this: M Y L S That would give you [[User:Myles|M L S. Now, what you would need to do to create your sig is figure out the three settings (color, font family, font size) for each symbol. For the color, you need to go to Wikipedia and look up "Variations of Green" or "Variations of Blue." The other two are self explained–find the font you want (mine's Helvetica) and the size. Then, instead of leaving this long line of coding on every one of your messages, you create a template (such as, say, [[Template:Signatures(Xydux)) or insert this on the part of your options called User Profile, in the Signature box. The former will just place your signature, and the latter will include a timestamp. On an off note, would you like to be my friend?~ Sorry, looks like the don't have Turquoise keyed in. RE:Vandal They have been blocked, keep an eye out for more blah blah blah. Thank you for your cooperation. wanna be my new friend? Re: Vandal Done. Sorry you had to see that. why did you put a delet tag on my first padge on this wika calld dannys new show ..........why :( malvg165 Talk bout me. Born sept 27th 2001. Yeah. I hate how I was not born in 80's. Favor Reply What do you request assistance for? :That is a very extreme method of taking a wikibreak Myles, but its done. Okay doc, can you unblock me now? I think I'm okay now. M L S Hey -Myles-! :) Just stopped by to say hello. How are you? --rickyLoLz! 20:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm good too, so, what are you doing? --rickyLoLz! 11:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) RickyLOLZ Dude, that rickyLoLz guy just edited your page. I don't think that's right. Bureaucrat Reply Hi. First off, congrats on becoming a bureaucrat. You're definitely qualified for the job. Now, the difference between an admin and a bureaucrat (hereby referred to as a "B-Crat" because I don't feel like typing it out) is minuscule. A B-Crat is essentially an admin but has the bonus ability of being able to promote other users to admin status. You can do this by going to the "User Rights" section of the admin dashboard which you can get to through the recent changes page. Enjoy your promotion. Blog Hello Myles, Let me introduce myself, I'm WhitePinoy, I love EEnE and many cartoons of the 2000's. I'm here to ask you if I could get some help on my blog. I really want someone to answer my question about the TV series I want to make in the future and I want to find the best people that can answer this. I'll give you a link if your OK with it - WhitePinoy Answer -Myles- you have to put quotes on book titles, "like this" <- Hoped I helped - WhitePinoy Q Reply You underline book titles if you are handwriting them in a paper, otherwise you write them in italics.